This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for accurately manipulating at least one sheet.
In machines that manipulate sheets, such as paper documents, it is often necessary to bring sheets from a movement into a predetermined orientation or position with a particular speed. It also occurs that sheets are to be fed at an accurately determined moment with a particular speed, for instance to add these to a sheet passing along a transport path.
Although it is very well possible as such, with advanced motor controls, to meet the requirements set in practice, there is a need for optimizing the processing speed and simultaneously simplifying the motor controls, enabling allowance of wide manufacturing tolerances and limiting the use of sensors.